Ich werde dich immer lieben
by SweetShadowAngel
Summary: Kurzgeschichte zum Thema Mimato.


Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange es her ist, dass ich diese Story geschrieben habe. Es war jedenfalls eine meiner ersten. Ich dachte, ich lad sich mal hoch, vielleicht hat ja jemand seine Freude damit. Wenn dem so ist (oder auch nicht) könnt ihr auch gerne ein Review schreiben. )

_Ich werde dich immer lieben_

Mimi stand am Fenster und sah wie die Regentropfen langsam an der Scheibe hinunterflossen. Der Himmel war grau und überhaupt sah alles trostlos aus. 'Verrückt', dachte sie, 'Als ob das Wetter von meiner Stimmung abhängen würde.' Sie legte sich wieder auf ihr Bett, nahm ihren großen Stoffteddy in den Arm und begann zu weinen. Warum musste sie nur immer wieder an ihn denken? Er hatte ihr doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass es aus war! Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen...

Es waren Sommerferien und Mimi besuchte Sora und die anderen in Japan. Sie hatte sich riesig auf das Wiedersehen gefreut und am Meißten freute sie sich auf Matt. Kurz bevor sie nach Amerika gezogen war, hatte Matt ihr ihre Liebe gestanden. Das war der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens gewesen. Als sie am Flughafen ankam, waren alle ihre Freunde da. Alle, außer Matt. Tai sagte ihr, dass er noch etwas wichtiges mit der Band zu erledigen hatte und deshalb nicht kommen konnte. Mimi war enttäuscht. Seit sie diesen Besuch geplant hatte freute sich auf Matt und nun hatte er etwas wichtigeres vor.

Mimi versuchte in der ganzen Zeit, in der sie mit den anderen etwas unternahm, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die ganze Zeit hing sie mit ihren Gedanken bei Matt. Nach einem tollen Tag, veraschiedeten sich die DigiRitter am späten Abend und auch Sora fragte Mimi, ob sie nun nach Hause gehen wollten (Mimi sollte während der Zeit bei Sora übernachten). Doch Mimi wollte noch nicht. Sie sagte Sora, dass sie nachkommen würde und rannte dann los. Sie musste Matt suchen! Sie musste ihn unbedingt sehen! Ihr erstes Ziel war die Schule, wo Matts Bandproben immer stattfanden doch da war niemand. Dann ging sie zu Matt nach Hause, doch auch dort war niemand. Enttäuscht machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Sora. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie noch hätte suchen können. Doch als sie durch den Stadtpark ging, sah sie ihn. Doch... er war nicht allein.

Neben ihm war ein blondes Mädchen, dass sich verliebt bei ihm eingehakt hatte. Sie lachten und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. Dann blieben sie stehen. Das Mädchen flüsterte Matt etwas ins Ohr und im nächsten Moment sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen. Langsam beugte Matt sich über sie und... fing an sie zu küssen. Mimi blieb das Herz stehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah! Sie drehte sich um und rannte den Weg durch den Stadtpark zurück. Dann bog sie in irgendeine Seitenstraße ein. Es war ihr egal wohin diese Straße ging.

Sie wollte bloß weg. Weg von Yamato Ishida und dieser kleinen blonden Schla. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Wie konnte Matt ihr das nur antun? Sie liebte ihn und sie dachte er würde sie auch lieben, aber das war alles nur eine Lüge! Verheult und völlig erschöpft kam sie bei Sora an. Sie nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm und Mimi erzählte ihr von dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Am nächsten Tag reiste Mimi ab. Sora versuchte noch, sie auf zu halten – jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie konnte nicht länger in Japan bleiben. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß. Zwei Tage später bekam sie eine Mail von Matt.

"_Hi Mimi! Sora hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist und warum du abgereist bist. Es tut mir leid. Aber... Fernbeziehungen bringen nichts. Ich bin nun schon seit 3 Wochen mit Stella zusammen und ich liebe sie. Ich bin sicher, du findest jemand neues in Amerika. Wir können ja weiterhin gute Freunde bleiben. Matt"_

Nachdem Mimi das gelesen hatte, musste sie wieder weinen. Wie konnte er das nur so leicht nehmen? Er war ihre große Liebe gewesen und er steckte es einfach so weg. Sie würde jemand neues finden... Er schien sich das alles ziemlich leicht vorzustellen... Aber so leicht war es nicht.

Das ganze war nun schon 2 Wochen her. Matt hatte sie damals geschrieben, dass sie kein Interesse an eine Freundschaft hatte. Auch wenn ihr das sehr schwer fiel. Denn sie wusste: Sie liebte Matt noch immer. Auch wenn dieser ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. Sie würde ihn immer lieben... Ende


End file.
